Book of One-Shots
by CurseOfTheEnder
Summary: Looking for some one-shots to read? Well, we have sad one-shots, happy one-shots, even smut filled ones if- and ONLY if, you specify that you want smut in your suggestion! Happy readings.
1. Suggestions:

Prompt list in the next chapter! If you'd like to see any of the one-shots continued, pick a new prompt and leave me a comment about which one you want me to continue with!

You guys can suggest me any shipping between any two (or more) people and I will write something up for you, and you even get a shout out for it as well! The people you can have one-shots be written for includes anyone from the old TC, the Pack (and friends), and SkyMedia! I would like to remind you that I write BOY X BOY. I don't write BXG or GXG in this book.

That's all guys, besides the fact that these will tend to be pretty short, depending on what I'm writing, so I hope you enjoy reading the one-shots I've come up with so far!

\- Ghost / Phantom / *IRNH*


	2. Prompts:

Leave a comment with the prompt number and shipping and I'll write up a one-shot for it! If you hadn't guessed, I'm making a shipping one-shot book, where I'll also throw in some OC one-shots, so yeah. I will try to update as much as humanly possible, considering HS and all. Suggest as many prompts as you want!

 **PS:** You _will_ get a shout out for your suggestion and shipping choice!  
 **PPS:** I'm sorry if a lot of these seem so sad. Suggestions for prompts are _always_ appreciated!  
 **ALSO:** Your review will be deleted once I take note of it. Do not fret if there are no reviews!  
 **ALSO:** If you see any repeating prompts, let me know! I don't want any repeats!

 **People:** Adam (Sky), Ty (Deadlox), Mitch (Bajan), Jerome (ASF), Ian (Ssundee), Quentin (Huskey), Jason (Universe), Seto, Brice (Solace), Tyler (Brotato), Brandon (Pete), Kenny (TBNR), Choco, Lachlan (Power), Vikk (Star), Rob (Woof), Preston (TBNR), Ryan (Tewtiy), Ben (Frizzle), Alex (Dondo), John (Barney), Michael (Red), Preston (Danger), Evan (Alaskan).

 **GUYS:** When you leave a review, please format as such: **#(or #'s) + shipping name/people in said ship + (not) sexual**  
 _EX: (5) + Skylox + not sexual_ _  
_ _EX: (4 and 128) + Lachlan and Brandon + sexual_

1.) "I-... I'm not what you think..."  
2.) "W-Why...?"  
3.) "Don't come near me!"  
4.) "Y-... You're a...?"  
5.) "I need to tell you something. Something important."  
6.) "I TRUSTED YOU!"  
7.) "You-You're cheating on me..?"  
8.) "No one knows me like you do..."  
9.) "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME!"  
10.) "How long is forever...?"  
11.) "I miss you..."  
12.) "Please..."  
13.) "I dare you to..." (NOT OPTIONAL: Fill in the blank.)  
14.) "What I'm trying to say is-..." (OPTIONAL: Fill in the blank. Not necessary, however.)  
15.) "You did _what?_ "  
16.) "Why would you even care?!"  
17.) "I'm not important..."  
18.) "It's all your fault!"  
19.) "Come on! You can do better than that!"  
20.) "WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME?!"  
21.) "Are you taken?"  
22.) "You look so sexy when you're all bloodied and bruised like that..."  
23.) "You _do_ look fetching in black."  
24.) "Why are you not sitting in my lap?"  
25.) "Put this blindfold on."  
26.) "Why are you crying?"  
27.) "Tell me your crush!"  
28.) "Y-You're bleeding!"  
29.) "Are you trying to hide something?"  
30.) "We need to get you to a doctor!"  
31.) "Is that... a knife...?"  
32.) "TRAITOR!"  
33.) "What... What happened to you?!"  
34.) "Oh, hello there."  
35.) "Don't mind me. I'm just enjoying the view."  
36.) "You have got a _great_ ass."  
37.) "You enjoying the view over there?"  
38.) "It's been a long day..."  
39.) "I think it's about time we stop avoiding the obvious."  
40.) "I'm open minded."  
41.) "S-Stop..."  
42.) "Leave him alone!"  
43.) "No one will find out."  
44.) "P-PLEASE DON'T!"  
45.) "You're beautiful."  
46.) "Just don't forget me, okay...?"  
47.) "I'm leaving."  
48.) "I'm sorry..."  
49.) "I won't be here much longer..."  
50.) "Why did you have to die...?"  
51.) "Why'd you have to go...?" (If you tell me where I got this emotional line, I'll immediately start writing your request. It's not from any of my works.)  
52.) "There there... It's going to be alright."  
53.) "But I feel so alone..."  
54.) "I'm always with you... Even when you can't see me, I'm here."  
55.) "What if I hadn't gotten there in time?!"  
56.) "When I tell you to run, you _RUN!_ "  
57.) "Let's go home."  
58.) "That sexy body shouldn't go to waste..."  
59.) "Those chains look nice on you."  
60.) "I'm not yandere dear," *Licks ear.* "I'm only demanding."  
61.) "You're very entertaining. Very feisty too!"  
62.) "My my, I have chained you to a table... in your underwear. What should I do now?"  
63.) "You seem to need an excuse."  
64.) "This is blackmail!"  
65.) "At least _try_ to enjoy yourself..."  
66.) "Aren't you having fun?"  
67.) "The walls are thin! The neighbors will hear us!"  
68.) "Can you keep quiet?"  
69.) "When you do it yourself, do you think of me...?"  
70.) "Try it like this..."  
71.) "I can't help myself..."  
72.) "There's nothing you can do anymore..."  
73.) "I don't understand..."  
74.) "How happy would you be?"  
75.) "What would you do... if you'd never met me?"  
76.) "I just wish I were dead."  
77.) "I'd be better off having never even met you!"  
78.) "I can't help who I am!"  
79.) "Never forget me, okay...?" (Anyone recognize where I pulled this? It IS from one of my works. :L )  
80.) "Tell me you love me...!"  
81.) "I'd rather die."  
82.) "Beer?"  
83.) "I'm imagining things..."  
84.) "I'll never leave you again."  
85.) "Impossible!"  
86.) "Right there..."  
87.) "But... that means that you'll lose me..."  
88.) "It's a price I'm willing to pay."  
89.) "I take it back!"  
90.) "I wish it never happened!"  
91.) "I DON'T LOVE YOU!"  
92.) "We meet again."  
93.) "Is this our fate?"  
94.) "You just don't listen..."  
95.) "You need to relax."  
96.) "Tomorrow will be a new day."  
97.) "Oh, come on! Just put it on, you'll look cute."  
98.) "Come on, kiss my lips!"  
99.) "Don't move; I just got comfy."  
100.) "I'm scared… hold me!"  
101.) "I bit my lip. Will you kiss it better?"  
102.) "Tickle war has been declared!"  
102.) "My stomach hurts. Kiss it better?"  
104.) "I never imagined you were so… ticklish."  
105.) "You're so huggable."  
106.) "You're under arrest for being too cute. Put your hands where I can hold them."  
107.) "Have you fallen asleep on me?"  
108.) "Tell me a story and play with my hair. Now."  
109.) "Who did this to you?"  
110.) "I know your secret… and I have internet connection. Put them together…"  
111.) "I'll break both of your hands!"  
112.) "You deserved every minute of that."  
113.) "I was an idiot to think you'd changed."  
114.) "You never listen, do you?"  
115.) "You're hopeless. Get up."  
116.) "No, I meant it. I meant every word."  
117.) "You're a bad person."  
118.) "This isn't over."  
119.) "Did they really just touch you in front of me?"  
120.) "You haven't slept for days, have you?"  
121.) "Are you eating properly? You don't look it."  
122.) "Why do you keep stumbling over your words?"  
123.) "Just how tired are you?"  
124.) "You need to think about yourself every once in a while."  
125.) "I know your work is important, but you're going to end up in hospital if you go on like this!"  
126.) "You haven't even touched your food. What's going on?"  
127.) "You look so… empty. I'm worried about you."  
128.) "Are you alright? You're so quiet."  
129.) "How did you get these bruises?"  
130.) "Please, don't lie to me."  
131.) "Have you drank all of these bottles in one weekend?"  
132.) "It's okay, I'm here now."  
133.) "Why are you backing away?"  
134.) "I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
135.) "You're bleeding, what happened?"  
136.) "Woah! Calm down!"  
137.) "Where the hell have you been?!"  
138.) "I'll never let you go."  
139.) "Don't get near me, monster!"  
140.) "Being numb won't change anything."  
141.) "I know I said I didn't want to see you sad, but this is worse."  
142.) "You're changing, what's happening to you?"  
143.) "This isn't the you I know."  
144.) "Remember who you really are."  
145.) "You need to stop! Right now!"  
146.) "Don't make me shoot you!"  
147.) "Look at me… You'll be okay. I promise."  
148.) "How'd you get those scars…?"  
149.) "What have you done?"  
150.) "I need your help. Please."  
151.) "It was only a nightmare, that's all."  
152.) "I can't believe they'd do this to you."  
153.) "Do you ever think sometimes you must be a little crazy?"  
154.) "Shut up, or I'll give you a reason to cry!"  
155.) "Do NOT make me raise my voice again!"  
156.) "Try to escape and I will make sure you'll NEVER do so again!"  
157.) "Don't you dare raise your voice to me again."  
158.) "One word out of you, and I'll skip your meals for a week."  
159.) "Disobey me again and you'll NEVER leave this basement! You hear me?!"  
160.) "As if crying will do anything."  
161.) "Get up, you're just fine!"  
162.) "That's what happens when you don't sleep at night."  
163.) "As if a little blood will hurt anything!"  
164.) "Not like he'll remember you."  
165.) "If it weren't for me, you'd be starving in that alleyway still!"


	3. SetoUniverse:

**(I wrote this all at school, so sorry if it sucks.)  
11.) "I miss you..." SetoUniverse, suggested by: Legolas from Quotev**  
-

I lay here, alone, staring into the starry night. My gaze upon the moon, its beautiful orbit enchanting, I pull the covers closer and once more try to sleep, breaking my gaze away and letting it fade to the darkness.

Oh, love... I've never had intents of withholding you from your passions. How I wish you were here, though. Here for me to hold, to see, to hear. For you've left me. Left me for somewhere better. Somewhere beyond my grasp where I no longer can reach. Sometimes, I wonder: What had I done wrong? But alas, nor was it me or what I had given you. For it was opportunity that had stolen your heart, and though I knew that one day, you shall return, I wonder whether or not you've forgotten our love. Have you, darling? Have you forgotten your little sorcerer?

Sitting up and withdrawing from the comforting warmth of my bed, I swung my legs over the edge and numbly sat there. My light brown hair covered my caramel eyes, my lips limply frowning. My gaze shifted towards the table by the window, the soft, aging white paper still sat there. I found myself standing, walking towards it, and soon possessing it within my clutch. My fingers gripping the paper tightly, hands shaking, I once more sat down upon my bed. My legs stung, awaking as I felt my eyes bare tears.

 ** _"Universe Jason Probst,_**  
 ** _We're happy to inform you that you're advanced engineering and skilled knowledge of the universe has led us to offer you a position upon the next MASA shuttle launch into space next month. We look forward to your immediate response._**  
 ** _\- MineCraftia Aeronautics and Space Administration"_**

I remember seeing your face light up like a thousand fireflies. Your skin had radiated the sun- no, the moon's glow. Your eyes had sparkled like the stars in the dark night sky. And your full, beautiful lips had formed into one of the biggest smiles I'd ever seen you wear. The same day I had found out what you'd done, was the same as the day you'd left me. You had applied without my knowledge, and by the time I'd realized... You were already walking out the door.

The tears began to roll from my cheeks, battering pathetically against the white, firm paper. 7 months ago, you had said goodbye, and had kissed my cheek, leaving me with nothing more than that. 6 months ago, you had not only left me, but our world entirely, having left me behind to deal with your loss. And just a week ago, I'd been informed by the head of MASA himself, that you had vanished from the expedition, and that there had been absolutely no sign of you.

So now, I have only my thoughts about what might have been for us. What might have been if you'd never left? Could we have been happy? Could we of married under a starlit night sky, as your dreams had always portrayed? And of children, could we have had one of our own? Of our own blood and DNA, as like the other homosexual couples? Oh, my love, why must you have applied to that damned mission? And without my knowledge, love? Now, all I have which portrayed our memories are the smaller things, left behind by you. The hairpin of which you always loved. The snow white shoes of which you've dirtied beyond cleansing. And the photo's I'd always protested of your taking, but now cherish as they are the only things I have left of your gorgeous face.

"Why...?" My speech quivered, airy and near silent. "Why did you have to go...?" Quietly sobbing, I bring the paper to my eyes and cry into its wrinkled form. "I miss you so much Jason..." His name did not help me heal, but rather brought more tears to my eyes. For as long as my memory trails, I have only ever known one Jason. And that Jason, I can no longer hold within my grasp. I can no longer feel his lips upon mine, or his warmed breath cascading along my paled skin, the skin of which was a mere shade lighter than his. No longer, may I see of his beautiful smile, or hear of his merry voice. For he is gone, lost beyond my ever longing reach.

And as my heart continuously throbs, and my cries of tortured pain grow ever longing for you now, love, I must wonder...

Would you have said yes...?


	4. Skylox-1:

**"** **How long is forever…?" Skylox, suggested by: Snowstar or Thepapermoonheartbreak**

Long ago, I had seen of your face. Sculpted by the hands of a god, your skin had been glowing with radiance. Your eyes, concealed behind the darkened shades, and the amulet sitting around your neck glowing ever so softly under the moonlit night. And you had smiled- smiled at me. Somewhere deep inside, I had known. Known that we'd last forever. But now, I must question… How long is forever?

The dust has settled by now. My body numb to all feeling. The cobwebs have covered the corners, framing the room as I sit here, staring. The light has died, the windows coated thickly in grime. Drafts sweep through, though I find myself unaffected by their grazes anymore. The spider's crawl, unaware that I'm even breathing. My pupils large, adjusted to the dark, and my vision blurred, I wait. Thin to the bone, my skin white and my consciousness half gone, the only thing on my mind is you, love. Food is not important to my survival anymore. For now, it is simply mind over matter, and shall I live with your thought running laps around my head.

How long is forever? I had asked you so long ago. The memory distant now, I still recall your humored chuckle, and the feeling of your rough skin against mine. Not that long, you had assured me as your lips had gently pressed to my cheek.

How long is forever? I remember screaming it. Screaming it until my throat was raw, madness concealing my mind and taking away all other thought. For you had left me, here, and had asked me to wait. I won't be gone forever. That line had sparked my question, my curiosity over how long forever lasts. And for now, I'll never know. All I know now is that you are gone.

The structure covered in vines from unkemptness, lying deep within the clutches of the forest, forgotten. I sit within this structure, and continue to wonder… How long will forever last? How long have you been gone? Days…? Weeks…? Years…? But I fear- if I leave… You will never return for me. And if you never return, you will truly be forgotten by all others. But love, I will _never_ forget. For my memories of you are all I have left in this world. I have been forgotten, love. Have you forgotten me, as everyone else has before? Have I wasted years of my life, await you? Have you no heart, as to leave me hoping? Hoping that one day, we'll be together once more? Have you, love…?

The moon shining brightly tonight, casting its glow through the holes in front of me. Casting shadows that dance along the floor; that climb the walls and cower at my feet. Oh love, how the moon reminds me so, of the glow that betrays your eyes. Full like your lips, mysterious like your being, and gorgeous, just like you.

The walls creak as the wind shifts, tossing my hair lightly into my vision. Long and overgrown, like the weeds that stretch from the floor. Dead and crawling of dirt and dust, my hair scratches lightly at my arms. A weird feeling begins consuming my body, my muscles flinching ever so gently. Tensing as my muscles move, I listen as my bones snap like twigs, the settled dust floating all around me like fog. Slowly, I begin to stumble, as if I were a zombie, towards the door. My wings begin to stretch out, snapping and popping back into place, as they've been pressed to the wall for so long now. My blurred vision becomes hazy, and my tail begins to sting, feeling returning within my body. My heart begins to rapidly pound in my ears, as it had been so slow for what felt like forever.

My weight thrown against the door, it easily falls off its rusted hinges and goes crashing to the ground. Blinding light consumes me, my pupils shrinking to the size of dots. The grass, green, the sky black, spotted with twinkling stars, as white as the moon. The tall trees looming overhead, their leaves darker than the grass, shaded. The air felt cool, the sound of the ocean crashing against the cliff side audible once more. A deep breath and my rigid form felt warmth. My ears twitched to an upright position as noises loud and quiet filled my ears. Owls hooting, wolves howling, wind whistling, tree's swaying, leaves dancing… and footsteps.

And as I found myself slowly turning around, I heard them stop as my vision landed upon the form of a rugged man, a cute little smile on his face while his amulet glinted in the moonlight, his shades not upon his face. His glowing, golden eyes bright, but pale against the moons glow within them, skin as tan as the last time I had seen him. And rushing him, he engulfed my thin, fragile form and spun me around as I clung to him. And as he set me back down, he looked into my eyes, my hands cupping his cheeks as his lingered around my waist.

"How long is forever, love?" His voice had quietly spoken.

"Not that long."


	5. Merome-1:

**36.) "You have got a** ** _great_** **ass." Merome, suggested by: Adam.**

Warmth consumed my form, the comforter wrapped around me. Around us. I could feel Jerome's hand slowly gliding up and down my outer thigh, his fingers lightly dancing upon my skin. One arm trapped beneath my head, I felt him shift, gently pulling me closer. I sighed contently, a faint smile upon my lips as Jerome's chest gentle rose with each paced breath, falling flat once again as he exhaled.

The curtains gave the faint glow of daylight, concealing it from our view and leaving us to the darkness. Birds chirping, animals grazing, rushing water from the nearby stream all sounded from the only open window within our bedroom. And as a gentle breeze swept through, the autumn colored leaves swirling and dancing just beyond the window, I shifted, turning over, away from my lovely boyfriend. I felt an arm wrap loosely around my waist, the other under my neck, pulling me against his furry form.

Jerome's body still bare, as was mine, our bodies lay intertwined, like puzzle pieces. A perfect fit. His breath cascaded down my neck, a hum leaving my lips, as the chill felt good upon my heated, bruising skin. I could hear Jerome's strange way of picking up my scent, his breathing sounding like that of a dog, and soon, his warm, rough tongue gently trailed up my neck.

"Jerome, that tickles..." I murmured, shifting as a soft chortle left my lips. His tongue continued to graze up my neck, gently running over all of his markings, the markings that claimed me as his.

"You really shouldn't have let me do anything... I don't want you hurting." Jerome's husky morning voice rumbled from his throat, soon vibrating within my ears as I turned over, sleepily meeting his disappointed gaze.

"I wouldn't have my first any other way..." I reached up and gently cupped his cheeks, bringing his lips to mine. He sighed, the tension withdrawing from his body. Breaking my lips away, I gave a small hum, Jerome pressing his forehead to mine, both of our faces adorned with loving smiles. But as I went to sit up, I felt pain rack my body, a gasp escaping my throat as Jerome quickly lied me back down, hovering over me.

"You really shouldn't move." I once more smiled as the pain slowly began to die away, giving a small chuckle at my stupidity.

"I had fun." Jerome raised his eyebrows, his face lighting up as a grin formed upon his lips.

"Really?" I nodded, reaching up and once more cupping his cheeks, pulling him down next to me. He pulled me close once again, my face to his chest as I felt a comforting feeling once more wash over me. "... I had fun too. I mean, you have a _great_ ass." I began to laugh, Jerome gently smoothing down my hair.

"Do I now?" He lightly hummed his agreement, bestowing a light, passionate kiss to my lips.

"Would I lie to my benj?"

"Would I lie to my bac?" I stared into Jerome's chocolate eyes, as he stared within my hazel ones. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, the other now being used as my pillow once again. My arms sandwiched between us both, I moved my head back against his chest, burying my face within his soft, luscious fur. "... Do I really have a great ass? You aren't just exaggerating to-?"

"Hell no! Your ass is by far one of _the_ best, I have _ever_ seen… Well, the _only_ , I've ever technically seen besides my own, but still." Jerome declared, planting kiss after kiss upon my lips. I giggled.

"Okay." I mumbled, kissing him back and managing to lock our lips in a passionate kiss.


	6. SetoLox:

**46.) "Just don't forget me, okay…?" SetoLox, suggested by:** **YosgayHomomura / Novaglare** **or YosgayHomomura  
(Short random update because why not? Srry if it isn't very good!)**

Running. It was all I could seem to do anymore. Run, and hope that maybe, I can catch up. Run, and hope that they haven't won yet. Run, and hope that I'm not too far behind. As the demons in my head continue to battle with me, continue to try and convince me that he didn't care, I ignore them. He needs me. I need him. He won't…  
The compound is huge. And his brewery is in the tower. Up the stairs. I'm running still. I can't stop. He can't… The sound of my fist rattles the silence, and the door remains shut. No response is given to me, and no sound comes from the dead room. Entry is given as I realize the door is already unlocked. Dust. Spiders. Webs. Broken glass. Ruined books. Not a soul. Not a word. No one. An open window. The rain is seeping in on this dark night. But as I look out I find nothing. He isn't here…  
I'm running again. I have too… It's all I know how to do. I pass them. First it's Jason. Then it's Quentin. Ian. Tyler. Mitch and Jerome. Jocelyn. Adam. Max and Ross. Alesa. None of them run. Not one of them can… The demons are screaming. I can't see. I can't hear. _Thump_ goes my heart, hardly, painfully, and I stop. My knees are where I find myself. He can't…  
I'm running again. Trying too. They're worrying now. They're placing pieces together. They know something is wrong. They don't ask. They try to prevent my running. I don't let them without a struggle. I'm screaming. The recruits are staring. They never see this. They never see my demons. They ask that I calm down. They're leading me to a quiet place now. The recruits are staring. The rain is pattering against the flat roof, against the ground, and for all I know it could be footsteps. I'm crying. I'm yelling. I'm fighting. I need him. I need to run…  
They've sat me down. Ian is keeping me in place. Jerome is trying to calm me. My demons have never affected him as they do the others. The others fear it. The demons. They don't know them. Not like Jerome. Jerome is touching my face. I thrash. I cry out incoherently, begging, pleading nonsense with my words. They don't listen. They never listen. The words aren't for them. I scream. I yell. I fight. Ian doesn't let me go. Jerome doesn't stop trying to calm me. I kick at him. He reacts too slowly. I thrash against a surprised Ian.  
I'm running again. They're chasing me. Cat and mouse. Was I not a cat such a short time ago? I'm in the dark now. I'm cold. I'm shivering. I can't see. I can't move. They're trying to lead me somewhere again. I'm not letting them. They won't let me stay outside. I can see him. He's staring. He's dry. He won't wait. He's backing away. I need to run…  
They lose grip of me. I'm running. I trip. I fall in the mud. I get up. They're grabbing me again. I get away. I'm running. I'm grabbing him. He backs away and I fall into him. I'm crying. He's warm. He's cold. He isn't breathing. I look to his face. The others are pulling me away. The tree is hurt.  
 _Just don't forget me, okay…?_ That's what the tree says. He's staring. He begins to evaporate. I'm screaming. I fall to my knees. The mud is encasing me. I'm soaked. I'm blabbering. He's smiling. He's sad. He turns to the tree. He's gone.  
I'm curled in a ball. The others are trying to get me up. I don't move. The recruits are staring from the windows. I'm sobbing. I'm yelling. My demons are winning. His won long ago. My running is pointless. My running isn't enough now. My running was never enough. He was always too fast for me to catch up too. I couldn't save him. I couldn't run.


	7. TBNRPeteZahWorth:

**(This is a special one-shot dedicated to the ending of H3M upon TBNRKenWorth's channel, and most likely PeteZahHutt's as well. This series is where I found Pete and Kenny, and where my ship for them was founded. Please enjoy, my final farewells, to Red Team.)**

The wheat was overgrown, the harvest overdue. The water had dried up, and our spirits had left with it. The land was dried and cracking, the grass full of weeds, and the buildings abandoned.

We found Choco nearly two weeks ago. We knew this was hard. It was for all of us… but for Choco… He should've said something. He should've ranted. He should've cried and screamed and gotten revenge and so much more, just like Kenny and I… He didn't need to die…

" _Without you two here, I don't know what I'd do._ " I remember the broken words as tears fell from his eyes. I remember the pained look on Choco's face, but I never thought… " _I love you both, so very, very much…_ " I remember Kenny and me taking Choco within our grasp then, as he had begun to sob. " _I want you both to remember that, okay? Never forget it. I love you. I love you two so much. Never forget it…!_ " His voice had dropped to a whisper, like he couldn't speak anymore. It had brought us to tears. He knew that Blue might attack us again. He knew that we were in constant danger. But Kenny and I didn't think…

Though Kenny had offered him a bed within the walls, Choco had refused it. We should have made him stay. We could've watched him then. I had gone home, and had put out the torches, and had surrounded myself in silence as I slept upon the hardened clay floor of my cluttered home, or, what I called a home. Choco had left the base, back to his watch tower, the lava within it serving as light for him… And the next morning he hadn't shown up for breakfast. Of course we'd been worried; we'd immediately gone out to check on him… And…

We found Choco asleep. His diamond sword lay within his grasp, his hand having weakly fallen from the bed, both things bloody. The blood staining his feathers came from his hidden wrists… and chest… Choco had slit his wrists, and stabbed himself in the gut. We hadn't heard a thing. An empty bottle of what was once poison lay on the ground within his trap, having rolled away from him and off the edge of the land, into his pit. His eyes were closed. He went peacefully. He had left us a note.

 _I love you both so much, and so dearly. You're not only my family. You're my brothers. My friends. I love you both and hate to do this to you, but I can't bear the thought of losing either of you just to be so weak as to abandon the other. Take care of each other, you both deserve to live. Go and win this war. Never forget me. – Choco_

Kenny took it the hardest. I had to be strong. I didn't want to be. We'd lost so many people. So many friends… brothers. Before Choco, it had been Jerome. Jerome had fallen in love with a member of Blue. They'd gotten together sometimes, in secret. When both sides found out, Jerome never saw Mitch again. He'd snuck over to Blue's half of this land, and had searched for his lover. Mitch had been poisoned. Jerome had come back devastated. He thought he'd lost his lover. Apparently so had Blue, they thought Mitch was a lost cause. In turn, seeing as Jerome was the last person to be alone with Mitch, a few members of Blue snuck over and sought out revenge. Jerome was murdered in cold blood in the middle of the night, his white diorite floor stained red while his body lay there, cold, his eyes opened but dull. Choco had found him. Blue had stuffed Jerome's body into his basement. We hadn't known… Mitch had survived the poisoning, evidently caused by bad food. When Mitch found out about Jerome… he walked straight up to a skeleton and let it shoot him right between the eyes.

Before Jerome, it was Landon. Landon's death was something none of us had actually expected. A creeper had snuck up on him, and though Landon was a rather careless guy, we never thought… that he'd actually get killed… Before Landon was Lachlan… Before Lachlan was Preston… and before Preston were so many others… Our team dissolved… and now…

Now it's just us.

There's wheat everywhere, dead or dying. The cows are starving, and soon, they won't be able to provide us a food source any longer. The fish died long ago. Game in the woods is near to nothing… and the creatures have overtaken any land that isn't within these walls. Choco wants us to win this war. But will we truly win? Everyone is dead. All of our brothers, all of our close friends, they're all gone… And now Choco has gone as well… By this point, this war isn't worth fighting any longer. Kenny and I both know it. But Choco's right… We have each other… And though we'd never admit it, there's something there… A spark, that's what Choco would've called it if…

Sitting within the armory fence, I can see Kenny. His horses are dying and he knows they won't last much longer. Everything around us is falling apart. I stand, wanting to speak to him. What should we do now? There's not much left _to_ do, so… do we… do we go? Go with Choco? I'd stripped my armor off this morning. Choco's grave, we'd dug 11 days ago, after finding him. As I leisurely walk toward the stable Kenny had made before… As I walk toward the stable, I can just barely see through the stained glass Kenny's form, as it leaves the building. He'd donned his armor to the armory that Preston and Lachlan had called a home earlier today as well.

As I follow him out, I watch him quietly walk down the hedged, fenced up pathway, and soon I'm following. The bridge that connects us to the mainland isn't far from the base, in fact so long as you can avoid the stray creatures you could run away, live at the mainland… but Kenny isn't going to the bridge. As I follow quietly, I watch the man as he begins down a path we'd made long ago, down to the edge of our world… our floating island within the sky. How it was here, no one knew. But no one _wanted_ to know.

The path was astray and broken up. Kenny's thin arms were wrapped about his thin, weak looking form. He hasn't eaten since the incident with Choco, no matter how much I ask him too. All he's done is cry, with me… by himself… at the grave… anywhere. I'm following him, though now I find myself concerned.

"Kenny!" I call weakly, though he doesn't seem to hear me. "Kenny!" I call again, louder this time. He continues to walk towards the edge, though glances to me now, signifying he could hear me. His eyes are dull, full of tears and sadness. I know now. I know the look of a dead man so close to the end. I can feel the tears in my eyes beginning to spill. I'm running now. Kenny looks away, and even from here I can hear him crying. He spins around, balancing dangerously on the edge as I stop, so close and yet so far. He smiles for me, the tears staining his precious skin as he tries one last time, to look happy for me. "Kenny, please…" He lightly shakes his head. "Please, no… Don't leave me Kenny… Please…" I take a step toward him, reaching out. I can feel his cheek, wet from crying, skin smooth as I stop, no space left between us. Neither of us can stop crying.

"I love you…" Kenny chokes out, silently sobbing. "I love you so much more than anyone else, never forget that… I love you Pete…"

"Kenny, please…" I beg, choking upon my own words as well.

"Tell me," Kenny begs in reply, beginning to loudly sob as the tears break apart his words. "Tell me you love me!" He demands, pulling me close. My arms are instantly around him, our foreheads pressed together as we silence our sobs, breathing shakily.

"I love you Kenworth." I whisper. A genuine smile faintly traces Kenny's lips as he pulls away slightly, cupping my cheeks. "I love you so much more than a brother should." I chortle with the last of my breath before inhaling shakily. Kenny begins to sob loudly again, as do I, but smiles are upon both of our faces.

"I love you all the same…" Kenny declares, hands still cupping my cheeks. "Never forget that. Never forget me." He whispers. My smile falls. Kenny releases me, and in my moment of weakness, he steps back, and vanishes into the endless pit, disappearing from sight as I scream his name at the top of my lungs, sobbing loudly, uncontrollably. And soon, I'm following him, in a last, desperate attempt, to hold onto what I cherish in this lifetime.


	8. Merome-2:

**"** **You-You're cheating on me…?" Merome, suggested by: HU4LIFE or HU4LIFE000**

 **(Srry if this isn't any good...)**

A slight breeze blew by as I drew closer to the house. A tired yawn escaped my lips, as work had been… I don't know how to describe it, honestly. The sun let its rays of light bleed over the forest today, the house not too far off. The lake shined beautifully, the surface sparkling.

The best part of my day was yet to come. Coming home to see Jerome. Jerome worked as well, though his hours weren't as long, and today he had got a day of, as he'd been promoted yesterday. Oh! We were supposed to prepare for the celebration tonight, I almost forgot!

I slightly chuckle, shaking my head as I begin to fumble with my keys. Jerome would be so stoked to see me, he'd been extremely happy this morning. He'd talked about Ty coming over and Adam and Ian, everyone else as well! The idea had kept me going today, though I surely could use a nap.

Jerome and I weren't married; however Jerome always talks about getting married. It's… not that I don't want too, understand, but getting married is _so_ expensive! Where are we going to get all of that money and still have enough to get by? Exactly. I opened the door to the slightly large house we owned, shutting it with a heavy sigh. I took off my hoodie, hanging it by Jerome's jacket as I made my way to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Jerome?" I slightly called. _Weird_ … I went over to the fridge, opening it up to grab the pitcher of lemonade we'd made not too long ago. I moved to set it on the table, but my eyes landed upon the bottle of opened beer, and I paused. My eye brows furrowed, and I moved over to it, setting the lemonade aside as I grabbed at the opened bottle. "Jerome?" I called out, louder, my eyes shifting to the _two_ glasses upon the wooden surface. I set the bottle back down again, the smell enticing. "Jerome, is someone here?" I asked, moving back into the living room. I received no answer, though didn't expect one, as the walls were thick and made it hard to hear someone shouting in other rooms. I made my way around, checking his office and the downstairs bathroom, but eventually moving upstairs. "Jerome, this isn't funny." I calmly stated.

My gaze landed on our door, the only out of all the upstairs doors that was closed. Though, as I began to walk towards the door, I began to hear… sounds. Noises… My pace quickened, noises made by _Jerome's_ voice sending a weird feeling over me. A strange scent hit my noise as I stood before the door, quiet. Though, before I could knock – not wanting to invade his privacy, if he needed it – Jerome stated something.

" _Adam_ …" Jerome's speech was slurred as he spoke, and a second later the named male was huskily moaning his reply. Just then, it had occurred to me that one of the sounds was the bed. I didn't move, just stared at the door, listening to the sounds they were making. I took a deep breath, my heart painfully pounding in my chest as I felt my throat closed. I knocked, though found I didn't have the courage to call my lovers name. Nothing stopped, almost as if I were ignored. I knocked again, though louder. Still, the response hadn't changed. So I threw the door open.

The door hit the wall _hard_ , most likely leaving a nasty mark as I stood in the doorway, already pale. A sick feeling washed over me, Adam's shocked face staring at me, horrified. Jerome was obviously drunk, though you could still see that there was logical sense behind those wide, chocolaty eyes. He _knew_ what he was doing. They were both bare. I just stood there, not saying anything – not knowing what exactly I _would_ say in a situation like this. I swallowed the lump in my throat, though it did little to help the pricking tears that desperately wanted to form. Adam was the first to do something, and that _something_ , was to slip himself from Jerome's ass, Jerome flinching at the sudden movement, though the pleasure was clearly written across his face. Adam didn't stand or anything, but grabbed a blanket, face a dark red, and wrapped it around his waist. He got up shortly after, hurriedly subtracting himself from the equation by moving into the bathroom our bedroom possessed. I watched him, still feeling sick.

"… Mitch?" I shifted my vision to Jerome, though it just brought tears to my eyes. "Mitch, I am… So sorry…" Jerome whispered as tears of his own beginning to brim in his eyes. "I-I don't know what happened…"

"Y-You're cheating on me…?" I choked out, the tears slipping down my cheeks.

"No." Jerome quietly insisted. "A-Adam, he… I-…" Jerome just shook his head. He was never good at explaining, that was his flaw, a flaw I found utterly adorable and priceless. Until now. Now I _needed_ an explanation.

"How long?" I demanded, though my cracking voice wasn't helping much on my composure. Jerome basically jumped to his feet, hurrying to me.

"N-Never, I-… I would never…" Jerome stuttered, grabbing gently at my cheeks, his footing wobbly, as he was _somewhat_ drunk. "A-Adam wanted that, n-not me… Please…" Jerome's eyes were flicking back and forth between my own, searching for that hint of forgiveness he was hoping for, tears silently streaking his face. I continued to silently cry.

"Y-You looked like you wanted it." I coldly spat, gritting my teeth together. Jerome shook his head, quietly crying now, no longer silent.

"N-No… Mitch, please-."

"No." I interrupted, shaking my head and closing my eyes. Jerome firmly began to hold my face in place, forcefully bringing an end to my head shaking and planting his lips desperately to mine. That was all it took.

With a sudden force I shoved Jerome away, causing him to lose his balance and stumble away trying to regain it. I bolted from the room, running down the hall as Jerome screamed my name, his footsteps ringing out behind me. I flew down the stairs, making a direct run for the door, Jerome not too far behind me now. At the front door, I tried to pull it open, but Jerome's hand slammed it shut again, his other arm wrapping around my waist.

"LET GO OF ME!" I cried out, sobbing.

"Mitch-!"

"LET GO OF ME YOU FILTHY BACCA!" Jerome's hand left the door, his arm unwrapping from my sobbing, shaking form. As soon as he'd released me, I opened the front door, and slammed it shut behind me.


	9. Merome-3:

**6.) "I TRUSTED YOU!" Merome, suggested by: Super Bird Mom or soldierofniflheim**

I loved you. So much. Now I stare as they laugh at me. How? Why? I remember how we would run around. I remember how we'd avoid the world, together. Those quiet moments when we were all alone… Those blissful silences we both enjoyed. The sweet nothings you'd tell me. The sweet nothings I'd believe.

I remember when you gave me the axe currently on my back. I remember how joyful you'd been… so happy to present it to me. And I remember how my cheeks hurt when I was around you. I was always smiling with you. You saved me and I saved you. We were together. We were unstoppable.

"Is he really the tribe leader's son?"

"Yep." You've always popped the letter 'P' as if it were some natural role of your tongue. Like the purr of a cat. I remember the hazel eyes that used to gaze into mine, the ones I could get lost in. And now they never find my gaze. My father had warned me. My mother had cautioned me. My friends didn't like you. No one did. No one but me… and this is what it gets me.

"He doesn't seem very active; you're sure it's him?"

"Do you think I'd of spent 3 years with him otherwise?" Is this what I get for trusting you?

"You think he's sleep?"

"No way in hell." You know me. I know you. I thought I did, in the least. You're laughing. The men are laughing. You're having so much fun, as I sit here bound in a cage. I trusted you. I thought you were different. If I could see clear enough to stare you in the eyes I would, but you've blinded me. Was I just a tool for your disposal? I brought you into my home. I risked everything for you. I risked my own life. And I trusted you…

"We almost there?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think he'll-?"

"Most definitely." If I could only speak, oh how I wish I could. I would scream. If I could fight I would do just that. I trusted you. So very much so, I did. I put my common knowledge behind me. I didn't listen. I didn't see. You used me. You used me to get to my family. You're doing it right now…

"Should we start getting ready?"

"Yeah, go ahead, but be careful." I loved you.

"Right."

"Here, come on, help me get this door." You aren't in front of me; you aren't unlocking the door. You can't face me. You know you can't. You know what you've done. You know what damage isn't undoable. You knew it… You knew…

"Mitch, he's crying."

"What?"

"You heard me; what am I supposed to do?" I can feel myself coming loose. I feel so weak. Yet you wouldn't care. I was never weak with you. You lifted me up. You brought happiness to my life that I never knew.

And crushed it.

"What's wrong, go on now and tell us." Your accent doesn't mask your true intentions. Your friends were never good with hiding their emotions. Not like you… I can smell it. I can smell it all. I can smell the food on the counter that's right beside you and your special scent. I can identify this scent before me, this accent; it couldn't be any other than the man you would visit. The man you'd tell me about. The tall blonde you always claimed was friendly to anyone or anything. I can locate the others, despite the fact I cannot see. "Well?"

"Just ignore it. He's emotional sometimes." You pass off everything. Anything I've ever felt for you. Anything you ever felt for me, if anything at all.

"C'mon now, get up." Your friend is stupid. Your friend believes I'll obey him. Has he no heart, as you said he did? "Mitch, he won't move."

"He's underweight, just pick him up you dumbass." Do you think I cannot hear? Have I become deaf or have you forgotten that I'm alive? I can breathe too. The same air. The same atmosphere. Your friend is weak.

You know what we do to the weak.

"Lachlan, just _pick him up!_ " Your other friends are impatient. Patience is key. I loved you. I was patient. I trusted you. I gave you the time to prove yourself when no one else did.

You were patient. You waited. Lurked within your true colors while showing me the ones you created to mask yourself. Your friend is trembling. You scare him. Do you not see? You'll never see. You're truly the blind one.

I've stood, only to ease your friend. I will not obey you, but I will not sit here and let this weak man be tormented. You're cruel. I know this. Yet I loved you. I know you. I know you love food. I know your favorite color is red. I knew that I could trust you. Or I thought I did. This man is trying to take me somewhere. Where? I wish to know. I cannot speak.

"Lachlan,"

"Yes?"

"If he won't move, _hit_ him. _Hard_." You wish for me to be abused? You're cruel. You're a bastard. Yet I loved you. You know he's weak.

You know what we do to the weak.

"Are you sure that's smart?" This man doesn't know. None of them do. You never told them. They'll all try. I'm the son of the chief. Don't believe I'm weak.

"Yeah, it's fine, he won't and frankly can't do a thing, and it isn't like he bites." Why do I have teeth, if not to bite my enemies? To defend myself when my hands are of no use? I can feel the rope in my mouth coming loose now. You're truly blind. I'm not dumb. I've known how to snap a rope before I even started school. I told you this. You didn't listen. You didn't care.

"C'mon then." This man is pulling me. I won't move. Not until you see. Not until you realize. He's stopped pulling. He's very close, his scent is strong. He's going to hit me. He may be taller, but…

 _Snap_.

"Lach-!" Blood. I can taste it. I can hear him gagging. I can feel him falling to the ground, but I won't let him. He must stand. I will not let him fall. I want him to know just how numb he can get. I know. I've felt it before. I know what death feels like. I know what true weakness is.

You know what we do to the weak.

You've all gone silent. This man is silent. He's limp. He's dead. I don't him anymore. I don't like the taste of his blood. It's rotten. You said he was pure. He isn't. His body thudding flatly to the floor is a chant to me. To you, it isn't. Your friend is dead. Who's next?

"Mitch-?" I know that smell. I know what you have. I can hear it clicking as you get it ready. You're sweating. Your heart is pounding. I can hear it. I turn to you. I stare at you though I cannot see. I walk towards you. Step. Step. Step. You've frozen. You're scared now. I trusted you. I loved you. You've driven me mad. Now it's your turn.

"Mitch-?" Your friends are scared. They smell of sweat. I know they're pale. I know you are too. You're holding your breath. You aren't breathing. You don't want too. You don't want to risk it. I'm right in front of you. You're sitting on the counter. You're above me. I'm staring. I can feel your knee against my stomach.

"Jerome…?" You sound so scared. I wish to pity you. I love you…

"I trusted you." My voice is foreign to me. I can hear you huff, as if trying to mask the emotions you no longer control.

"Well _that_ was a mistake-."

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Silence. Good. "I loved you." I can feel you tense. You know it now. You knew it. You didn't mean for it. "This is what it gets me."

"Jerome-."

"You're weak, Mitch." You've inhaled. You remember. You know. "You know what we do to the weak."


	10. Skytato:

**40.) "I'm open minded…" SkyTato, suggested by: IsolationTheory**

 **(Shorter, but shorter for a reason!)**

As I stare at the darkened sky, I can't help but be grateful. The stars are out of view. _Don't think of him_. I swallow the lump in my throat, casting my vision to the camp below. I'd climbed up the mountain we've pushed ourselves against, and from here, the view is tremendous. And saddening…

"Tyler?" I flinch; looking towards the man I call a friend. His sunglasses were pulled aside, his golden irises kind and gentle, soothing.

"Yes?"

"Are you-?"

" _Don't_." Adam flinches at my words, but I quickly look away. I can feel the tears building. _Don't think of him_ … "I-… I'm fine."

"Come here." I look to Adam as I hear him approaching, and see his arms outstretched, and his face sincere. The tears begin to spill. I do go to him. He brings me to my knees as I begin to sob. He knows. He saw. He saw it all. And neither of us could save him. Not even Seto could…

"This is why he told us that love was an impurity!" I wail as the grass around us starts dying, Adam trying to shush me. "THIS IS WHY I SHOULD'VE LISTENED!"

"Quiet now… It's okay…" I can barely breathe I'm sobbing so much. _I miss you..._ "You'll see him again-." That's when I pull away. My heart is pounding. I begin huffing, as I can't imagine he actually means it.

" _I'm immortal. I don't die._ " I stand, shoving Adam away from me as I storm off towards the edge of the cliff drop off. Adam follows. "This is why I follow him. This is _why_ I listen to him! THIS IS WHY I PLEDGED THE DARKNESS! THERE'S NOTHING PURE IN THIS WORLD!" Sharply looking to Adam, I can feel the hot, searing tears streaking my face, Adam's amulet giving a light glow, protecting him from the poison in my veins. Without that amulet, he'd be as black as the grass. As dead as him… As dead as Universe… "This world took him from me." I hiss, eyes beginning to glow as I feel my fingers twitch. "I should be fighting you. I should be enraged that Seto's dead- but he isn't. You saved him- YOU BLOODY _BASTARD_!" I rush at Adam and he lets me knock him down, but winces as I do so. "IF YOU HADN'T SPARED HIM I WOULDN'T HAVE APPROAHCED UNIVERSE! I WOULD'VE NEVER FALLEN IN LOVE! I WOULD BE FULLY PLEDGED TO THE DARKNESS- I'D BE FULLY PLEDGED TO THE ETERNAL SOUL OF SETO'S IMPURITIES!"

I stop, look to the sky, and close my eyes as I begin to feel the rain. It builds, pouring harder and harder as more minutes pass us by, in silence.

"Why didn't you let Seto die…?" I whisper, staring at the Northern Star as the tears continue to silently fall. _I miss you_ …

"I'm open minded… and I believe him, and you, and all the other followers are meant to bring more purity to this world. Not ruin what purity remains." I look to the man below me, watching as he stands, standing taller than me by just an inch or so, older not by much at all. "But you, you need to let go of your darkened beliefs. Seto already has-."

"You really believe that?" I chortle, pupils shrinking as I shake my head, backing away again. Adam furrows his eyebrows, confused. "Seto will never change. He _can't_ …"

"What do you-?"

"Don't you _get it?_ " I snap, beginning to chuckle, my vision darkening at the corners. "I follow the darkness. Seto follows himself."


	11. Skylox-2:

**(Srry if this isn't very good. :/ )**

 **31.) "Is that… A knife…?" Skylox, suggested by: Lulu The Butter Warrior or ButterLover123 (Sexual)**

The younger man grabs me with a surprising strength, kissing me fiercely as I growl and push him against the wall.

"Naughty mate…" I mutter, moving my mouth to Ty's neck and inhaling his strong scent, my pants beginning to tighten.

"The moon's full," Ty mumbles into my ear. "… _Alpha_." Growling, I move my mouth back to Ty's and begin to roughly assault the bastard's mouth, listening to his labored breathing as I feel him brush against me. " _Alpha_ ~." Ty breathes into my ear as I move back down his neck, beginning to bite at his flesh. I move my hands from his sides to his hips, and slip one even further down, groping the younger male through his sweats and listening to the pleasurable gasp that follows after. As I run my tongue over my mark, Ty moans lightly, bringing his hands to my hair and pulling me closer to his flesh. I bite down, sinking my teeth into his collar bone and tasting the blood that's oh so sweet.

" _Alpha~!_ " Ty's moan only makes the taste-

The knock on the door is what broke the mood.

"Beta." I withdraw from Ty and sharply look over my shoulder, my alpha opening the door. Jerome's face goes slightly red as I growl at him, blood dripping from the corners of my mouth as Ty ducks down, as if trying to hide. "Never mind." And just like that Jerome's gone again, the door closing as I focus back on my mate. Ty looks up at me from his "hidden" position on the ground, blood still lightly seeping from his neck. I pull him back up, and begin to lick the blood clean, in turn slowly sealing the wound back up.

"Adam," I glance to Ty's flushing face. "I need to… uh…" I straighten out, staring into the red eyes of the male I'm pinning to a wall. "I need to… uh, tell you, something…"

"What is it?" Ty refuses to meet my gaze, but soon leans forward and wraps his arms around my torso, hugging me. I pull him off and pin his arms to the wall, heart beginning to pound. " _What did you do?_ "

"Nothing!" Ty quickly assures, and I let him go. "I just… I haven't been, entirely… honest, with you."

"Then be honest with me _now_." Ty slowly inhales a shaky breath, and he reaches out, wrapping his arms around my neck. And suddenly I'm being pinned to a wall, slightly on the ground, with Ty above me. I blink, my head spinning as Ty's eyes seem brighter, the only light coming from the full moon's glow outside the window. He leans down, planting a kiss to my lips before beginning to kiss along my jawline, and at my ear before going down my neck. "Ty, what're you doing?"

"Be quiet, _mutt_." I flinch at the term. _Mutt_.

"Ty-?" He jabs me in the stomach and I quietly wheeze, legs pinned and only one arm free, the other pinned above my head.

"I said be quiet." Ty lightly growls. He moves a hand from behind his back, fist made as he carefully brings said fist up to my neck. I feel him wrap a hand around the side of my neck carefully, but nothing's there, only a cold, cold feeling. And then I feel something sharp begin to graze my skin.

"Is that a knife…?" Ty doesn't move to jab me; in fact, he's gone utterly still. And suddenly whatever the sharp object was has plunged into my neck, straight into a vein, and my body disappears. I can't make a sound, only sit here, still, limp, cold. The only thing I can feel is all the blood in my body beginning to center on the warmest part of me: my neck. And when Ty disconnects I can feel all the blood rush back down my veins, back to where it's supposed to be, some of it beginning to seep from the wound. And I can see Ty's bloody red eyes staring down at me as I slowly lose consciousness, my blood dripping from two sharp, bloody fangs. _Vampire_ …

I wake with a start. The birds are chirping, the blinds are back, and the sun's shining. Ty, laying on my chest, is bare, as am I, the comforter lightly covering us. Sweet little Ty, calmly asleep, sound in slumber as I stare at the ceiling. _Just another nightmare_ …

And Ty begins to stir, yawning like an adorable little puppy before batting his eyes and glancing up to me, smiling lazily.

"Good morning…" He whispers, getting comfortable once more. I don't respond, looking away from him. His delicate little hand soon finds my cheek, bringing my attention back to him. "Baby, did you have a nightmare again?" Ty pulls himself to hover over me, his hair hanging down in his face as his dull maroon eyes stare into my bright golden ones.

"Yes." I admit.

"Baby," Ty coos, leaning down to plant a passionate kiss to my lips. "I'm no vampire." And I smile lightly, sitting up as Ty's body fits to mine like a perfect puzzle piece, his head tilting back as we kiss.

"I know."

"Then why do you have the nightmares?" Ty asks, disconnecting us to better stare at my face, his legs wrapping around my waist.

"I don't know… I guess I just keep thinking you have something to tell me, is all." And Ty's smile drops, not returning. And suddenly he isn't looking at me, and fully separating our bodies. "Ty." I snatch up his wrist, watching him flinch slightly. "Ty…?" I ask more gently.

"I don't want to-."

"You're always saying that!" I breathe, pulling him into a hug. Ty relaxes, sighing. "Please- it's killing me! I need to…" I pause. _Ty flinched_. "Ty?" And suddenly the younger male is crying- no, sobbing into my chest, my wolf whining as he knows I've done this to him. "T-Ty?" He doesn't respond. "Ty, baby- baby, w-what's wrong?" I cup his cheeks and pull his head up to mine, pressing our foreheads together as he stares me in the eyes, tears rushing down his face. "… What's going on?"

"Adam, I'm dying…" Ty whispers, and even then he's choking on his waterlogged voice.


	12. SetoSolace-1:

**(I tried re-uploading the prompt section (which I had no clue failed to upload properly because no one on this site TOLD ME) so please go check it out! I'd love to see some suggestions from people on this site!)**

 **(NOTICE: There is currently about a 30 week waiting period for newly suggested one-shots, so if you suggest a one-shot anytime after this is uploaded then please be patient. I'm currently trying to work on shortening the wait.)**

 **96.) "Tomorrow will be a new day." SetoSolace, suggested by: Skyler or mcgamerdragon**

 **(I'm sorry but I didn't want to rewrite this so I changed your prompt I hope you don't mind I would never do this but you're my friend so I hope you understand…)**

The pressure weighing down on my body isn't anything new to me, though I can't say there haven't been times that I wish I could hold it closer. Sometimes I look out at the horizon beyond and watch the blue waters that align at its edge and how they remain still- _unconcerned_ for the struggles of the world. How the water swallows up the sun- spits out the moon... and how I oh so wish the water would do the same of me.

There are times that I feel utterly _pathetic_ , as if I'm not good enough. There are times that I feel like everything in the world is crashing- like the sky is falling! And oh so _little_ me is the only thing trapped beneath the weight of it all and though I know it isn't true there are times that I wish my body would simply _drop_ and go numb, as so then the pain wouldn't be as bothersome to my aching bones- and how I wish my lungs would close and my nose would burst and my organs would bleed and _bleed_ and _BLEED_ and _D_ …

There are times that the pressure is just oh so _much_ upon my fragile bones and with that pressure comes the stress of the weight it forces upon you- forces upon you to carry around as if the weight were your own burden to bare and no one else's- and why this weight has chosen me as it's keeper I'll never know and I never wish to know for the knowledge of this choice may be just enough for my heart to stop itself.

But why! Why, oh so little me as _fat_ as could be as _broken_ as glass as _weak_ as the air that spins and _spins_ and _SPINS_ and _S_ … Why little me, so small beneath this unfulfillable image the world oh so badly desires… of me?

The water, oh the _glorious_ water! The water of which we consume, the water of which is taint, the water and it's unforsaken, _glorious_ rein upon this Earth… Oh how if I could be the water of which is below my feet, I would give everything of mine away and still not meet this unfathomable price to pay, to be one as the water and as the water does and only of the nature of man should I ever be seen by the naked eye once again. Oh the water, it's swallowing depths, it's unreachable sanction, it and _only_ it bears the power this world so _desperately_ wishes for… a power of which I never ask...

And on this _oh, so, glorious_ morn shall I weep for now, now I must watch as the sun is swallowed and the darkness awakes to once again haunt the dreams of which are not dreams and destroy the love of which I hold to my heart for he… he has been swallowed by the water. And I say this now once more before the stars and their dying forms, before the gods almighty whoever they may be, before the darkness and its hold of my soul, to the water…

To the water, I say: "Tomorrow will be a new day." and walk away from the edge of the world once again.


	13. SETO

IT'S SETO

HE'S ALIVE

HE'S IN A YOUTUBE VIDEO

GO TO MY WATTPAD FOR THE LINK

YOU'LL FIND IT IN THIS STORY OVER THERE TOO

HE'S ALIVE

SETO'S OKAY


	14. Merome-4:

**11.) "I miss you…" Merome, suggested by: HU4LIFE or HU4LIFE000**

The beeping is constant. The air is cold, and the room is dark. I'm numb; I can't feel the bed beneath me or the covers on top of me, but I'm conscious. I can hear, and I can see, but I'm too numb to move. I can open my eyes, blink, and that's it.

All I can do is wait until they give up.

There isn't anything that anyone can do. I just want to see him again. I just want to feel his soft touch to my face, his fingers as they gently trail along my arms, my hands. I miss the comfort, the warmth. My parents are here again, talking as if I'm not around. Not here. By this point they don't hide anything, and I try to ignore them. I don't want to hear them. I want to hear _him_. But I can't help but hear. I can't drown them out when they're yelling, at each other, at _me_. And I can't talk. I can't ask the doctors to take them away. They wouldn't listen to me anyways; I can't take care of myself anymore is what I'm always hearing them say. And they won't let _him_ speak for me.

The room is bright now; they've opened the blinds so I close my eyes again. I don't want to see. I don't want to feel- to hear and smell and taste… It's all so broken. I hear the words and they're foreign. They're the same words that I've heard every day, every month, for as long as I can remember by this point. My memory is failing, fading and fading into bits and pieces that I can scarcely place together; a puzzle missing so many parts that I just can't find. People come and go, people I recognize and can't place a name to. They talk, as if I should know what they're speaking of, and then they leave me alone again, in this room, this place…

I can feel every touch to my skin and yet they act like I can't. When they move me I can't reposition myself; I'm too numb. But my parents don't care about that. Sometimes it's my arm, or a wrist, a finger. I can feel pain swell, and then they let go, leaving a mark behind that the doctors overlook.

By this point in time I wish they'd just let me go. I don't want to be here, on this Earth- but they keep me here like a prisoner. And they keep saying that I'll never see _him_ again. That he doesn't care. Doesn't want me anymore. They tell me to forget about him, that I should get better and move on. They tell me that he's never once tried to see me, that _he's_ moved on and won't come back. And I know he'd _never_ …

But it's so hard to believe that when I haven't seen him in years.

And I know that I won't live to see him again at this rate. But I want to see him. I want him to hold me, and tell me that it's okay. That the darkness doesn't last. That there's another place to go after death. I want his voice to be the last thing I hear. I want his warmth to be the last thing that I feel.

The doctors keep saying I'll get better eventually, but I know I won't. I don't even know what's wrong with me. It just _happened_. Everything was fine. It was lunch and we had just made food. I was bringing it to the table and I just collapsed. Everything left me. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. It was so frightening, hovering on the edge of death. He's the only reason I'm alive. We got here, to this place, but I don't remember how. And I can remember him by my side after all of the chaos, the darkness. If I had known that was the last time I'd hear his voice, feel his touch upon my face, see the worry so crystal clear within his eyes I would have never let him leave that day, because now I'm so alone.

And what scares me most is knowing that I'm forgetting him. Sometimes I can't remember his face, or even his name. And eventually those little things won't come back to me like they have been. Eventually he could walk in, and I wouldn't recognize his voice, his smile, his beautiful eyes.

The ring on his finger.

The ring on mine.

All I want is him to walk in and hold me. I want to die, but not before seeing him one last time. Not without having the chance to say goodbye one last time. I want to cry with him, watch him smile bravely as the tears roll down his cheeks, listen as he whispers sweet nothings trying to ease the pain as the medications kick in. I want to know that he'll miss me, that he'll never forget me. I want to rest my head on his chest and listen to his rapid heartbeat as he thinks of trying to save me, of what could have been for us. Listen to his shaky breathing as mine begins to soften and my heart begins to slow.

As everything, begins to slow.

I want to feel his soft lips one last time, a gentle kiss as the few minutes we have together near an end. His warm breath caressing my face, his strong arms holding me, his warmth surrounding me. I want him to guide me through the darkness moment in my life as the guiding light that makes all the monsters disappear.

But it's all wishful thinking now. A mere dream. Because it's been years since I saw him last. Heard his voice, saw the gorgeous eyes of my loving, wonderful husband… and he's never come to see me. To hold me. Help me through this suffering.

Even still, wishful thinking… a dream… my desired departure of this world is all I'm thinking of at this moment. I can't recall when my parents left, when it got dark again. I have no sense of time anymore. All I know is what I can feel.

And all I feel now is my slowing heartbeat.

 **~Jerome~**

They didn't even bother telling me when it happened. They didn't bother saying anything to me. I found out from Conner.

Months later.

They didn't invite me to the funeral. Didn't tell me where he was buried. Mitch didn't even want to be buried. He wanted to be cremated, for his ashes to be spread over the large oak tree in our yard. They stripped me of everything in his will. Left me with whatever was in our home.

And the ring I gave him.

I tried so many times over the years. To see him. To visit him. But they told the doctors not to let me in. Not to let me see him. Because apparently, I caused everything. They even called the police but I still tried. The police wouldn't listen… I ended up in jail for a month, on trespassing charges. Because apparently trying to visit your husband in the hospital is _trespassing_.

The word husband means nothing to anyone. The legal papers mean nothing. Our friendship that spans an entire lifetime- a marriage that spans almost 10 years: _nothing_. Our friends tried to help but people wouldn't listen to them either. But _they_ could visit Mitch, and not me? They could visit my suffering husband while I get thrown in a jail cell for even trying?

Mitch was suffering in that hospital. All alone with nothing but doctors and nurses who didn't care, and medications and therapies that never did anything. With his homophobic parents. Our friends tell me he was unresponsive, never speaking, looking at them like he didn't know them. He never moved a muscle, completely paralyzed by god knows what. They tried, oh how they tried. But his parents were there in the room, every second of every visit. And if they mentioned one thing of me, they got kicked out and weren't allowed to come back…

And now I'm suffering. My husband and best friend is dead, and I wasn't there to hold him, to comfort him. I don't even know where he's buried. I'll never see his precious eyes and humorous grin ever again. I'll never hear his banter, see the bright eyes I was desperate to call my own. I'll never be able to hold his hand again, kiss his soft lips and skin, feel his warmth. His soul has left this Earth, his body gone.

 _I miss you so much, Mitch… I'm so alone_.

Under our tree, our large oak tree with our initials carved into it, I sit. The sun is rising in the horizon, the dawn breaking, the sky glowing orange and pink. The tears are falling from my eyes, as I think of him. Of how he was the guiding light that pulled me out of the darkness. I think of how he held me, how he kissed me, comforted me… and I can't live with myself for letting him wander through the darkness alone as he passed on.

So, I won't let myself live any longer.

 **This is inspired by a story my mother told me. She explained a long while back that, even now in today's age, there are people unaccepting of homosexual marriages. People so unaccepting that they prevent the partners of their own children from visiting in hospitals.**

 **99% of the time the partners have to put up with this, despite legal marriages. The partners get no say in what happens to their spouses. They have to sit aside and let it happen, denounce themselves as merely** ** _friends_** **in order to visit their loved one. The doctors and nurses are legally required to prevent the partners from visiting, because the family forbids them from seeing their child. The other 1% of the time is when the partners find a nurse willing to risk their own job in order for the partner to secretly visit their spouse.**

 **There were more details that my mother, a nurse, gave me of these kinds of situations, so much so that the reality of the story she told made me cry. I felt empty. And so, I started to write this, and I've been away from writing for a long time now but I've come back and decided to finish this. I know it's sad. That's the point.**

 **I'm not entirely sure if this kind of thing still happens, but my mother has been that 1% of nurses before, wanting her patients to be happy. I hope more people are willing to be that 1%.**

 **-Curse**


	15. MunchingUniverse-1:

**69.) "When you do it yourself, do you think of me…?" MunchingUniverse, suggested by: Alis Flores or AlisFlores69 (Sexual)**

Someone hiccupping it what caused an outbreak of laughter. I took another sip of my drink, laughing lightly as my face flushes for no reason other than me being slightly drunk. I hiccup as well.

"Let's," Jerome pauses, having to regain his bearings as he laughs, spilling a bit of his drink on the floor as Adam shoves him just a bit. "Let's play truth or dare!" He determines, leaning against Mitch, both of their faces flushed.

"I dare," Mitch starts out of nowhere. Mitch gives Jerome a little shove away, pointing over towards Jason. "I dare Jason to," Mitch hiccups, giggling. "To get Tyler off in front of us all." Jason hiccups. The dare sobers my mental state up really quickly, and I glare at Mitch. Jason motions back towards Mitch.

"Or what?" Jason asks before hiccupping again, drunk out of his mind as a smile graces his lips. Mitch points towards Jason again.

"Or I may just," Mitch takes another swig of his drink. "I may just fuck your tight ass."

"I'm not comfortable with this." I announce, still glaring at Mitch. Everyone looks at me with these eerily cocky smiles.

"Then," Jason hiccups, beginning to crawl towards me. "I guess your dare," Jason pauses to take a sip of Ty's drink, of which he steals from Ty's hand. "Is to watch Mitch fuck me senseless." Jason stops once he's in front of me, this lustful glint in his eyes as he smirks. "Or would you rather it be you driving me crazy?" Jason crawls into my lap and I lean away partially, placing my hands behind me palm down on the ground to support our combined weight. Not that Jason weighs a lot. He's small. "Because I bet Mitch can make me scream." Jason wraps his arms around my neck, his lips hovering near mine. I take a deep breath as Jason begins to knee my crotch, closing my eyes and looking away from him. "You're a big boy," Jason whispers. "But I can handle you just fine, now can't I?"

"Jason-."

"Haven't I before?" Jason removes his arms from my neck and brings his hands to my pants, one slipping into them and gripping at my length. I'm already starting to perk up. Jason licks at his lips, that lust still present though he _must_ have _some_ recognition of what he's doing... right?

"Are you sure about this?" My face flushes.

"Is my big boy scared?" Jason's free hand finds my chin, turning my face so that I'm staring at him. Everyone behind him is grinning, staring, silently laughing. "Do you want me to stop?" Before I can answer, Jason brings his lips to my cheek, breath warm and smelling of liquor. And he licks my cheek, hand loosening from around me as he begins to giggle, looking away with a hiccup, cheeks turning red. _He's totally drunk_ … "Is my big boy too shy?" Jason's voice turns somewhat into a childish, teasing tone, hand firmly wrapping around me once more and beginning to slowly pump my length. I look down towards my lap, eyes closed as Jason moves his mouth to my ear. "Are you too shy for this?" He whispers, breath tickling my neck, and in response my head turns to the right.

"Maybe?" Jason hums quietly as his lips trail down the left side of my neck, dragging kisses along with him until deciding to latch on and begin sucking. I exhale shakily. As Jason continues, I open my eyes and glance around, but many of them have already lost interest. Drunk, horny, and full of lust it seems everyone's doing something now. From how close everyone else has gotten to one another, it's almost like this party has turned into a group orgy. _Ugh_.

"There we go, happy, now aren't we?" Jason murmurs into my ear as the sound of his voice sends a shiver down my spine, my face already flushed beyond belief. Jason moves his head away from mine and releases his grip of my length, my pants tight and fairly uncomfortable by this point. "Let's remove these, shall we?"

"Are we really doing this?" I breathe out as he unzips my pants. Jason lifts himself up slightly to pull my pants down, his own member standing proudly beneath his own clothing articles.

"Why shouldn't we have fun?" Jason asks, and he wastes no time in removing my boxers. Jason's eyes find my own once again, and he slowly crawls over top of me as I lay back, arms too shaky to support our weight. His hand returning to its earlier position, he begins to lightly dust his fingers against the underside of my member, one arm positioned next to and beneath my head as his face hovers over mine. "When you do it yourself, do you think of me?" Jason asks. I do think of him, and evidently my silence is confirmation because Jason chuckles, crawling off of me again, though not fully. He stops when his hands are on either side of my hips. He licks his lips again before consuming me.

The feeling of his warm, wet mouth around my heated flesh is blissfully wonderful. He bobs his head, once, twice, then swallows around me before trailing his lips up to the tip and proceeding to drag them down the side of my length. The built-up pleasure is torturous. Jason doesn't spend long licking me from base to tip, and soon stands up, beginning to undress. No one has anything on anymore, as all of us are dressed in lounge around clothing and to me that's only dressing from the waist down. For Jason, that's a pair of boxer-shorts and an oversized t-shirt. It's my t-shirt, or… it was, until he stole it. Jason removes his boxers, not bothering with the shirt as he crawls back over me.

"Do you want prep?" I ask, trying to stay conscious of the situation.

"I want it rough Tyler." It takes a second for what Jason said to register, and by the time it does I could care less. Jason's (somehow still) tight ass taking my length as he lowers himself onto it draws a groan from me and erases all other thoughts. Jason's panting already.

"You want it rough?" Jason nods fiercely, eyes seeming to sober up just slightly. The game forgotten, the others having their own fun, we begin to have ours. I change our positions, Jason stomach down on the floor as I run a hand along his back, pulling off his shirt as I do, giving him the moment to register our new position. A shiver runs up his back soon, Jason giving a childish whine as I remain still.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" Jason reaches for his own member, but I don't give him to opportunity to pleasure himself, beginning to move. Jason's noise is pleasant.

It's even more pleasant when my caution leaves.

I hold onto his love handles, holding him in place; Jason's voice catching in his throat with each quick, deep movement I make. His panting, the hoarse noises, his fingers clawing at the ground as I give him a pleasantly torturous hell. My mouth cascades down his flushing skin, marking him, sucking it red, leaving bite marks and bruises behind as our foul play continues. The feeling of him, around me with each movement, is a blessing I never want to take for granted. Because I do think of him- but I don't see him as a sex item. I think of him all the time. I can't ever get him out of my mind. I love him so much.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

Jason gasps, shivers running up and back down his spine, a cry managing to leave his lips though the others don't notice, too busy yelling profanity, too drunk to clearly see us. Jason and I remain in our little world, our small taste of pleasure.

Jason moves one of his hands back, finding mine at his hip, and I move my hand to support my weight by his head, allowing him to grip my wrist and bruise my skin as the pleasure builds. My mouth finds his neck, his ear, his jaw, trailing kisses as we pant and play. Jason's face pink, the both of us sweating off whatever fat cells might be lingering in our bodies, it's hard for me not to think of our first time, our first kiss, our first everything. Jason has always been beautifully brilliant, small but clever, and all the same adorably cute. To have him in my grasp, to make him feel on a whole new spectrum, is a fucking blessing.

"Tyler," Jason suddenly pants, and I slow myself to a stop as I always do when he signals me, panting in his ear. Jason turns over carefully, back to the floor as his lips lock with mine. "Tyler," Jason calls again, arms moving around my neck, his kisses trailing along my jawline. I begin to move again, Jason situated as he gives a high-pitched moan from his sensitivity in this moment, gripping at me more tightly, his fingers clawing into my back, surely leaving marks, potential bruises- even still, I cherish them. I want to cherish everything of Jason.

I lock our lips, once again continuing to satisfy Jason's request of roughness as he lingers toward release. Jason always wants to face me with his release. He doesn't care for whatever position we have our fun in but for our ending he always wants to see my face, for me to see his.

" _It's silly_ ," he told me a few years back. " _But, when I see your face, I… I feel so confident, knowing I can cause that look, that pleasure, and I… I don't ever want to miss it."_ His confession was followed by his adorably flustered blushing. " _Is that a-alright?_ "

"Tyler," Jason's confession always comes to mind when we're here. I always remember that look on his face. I always see that teary-eyed boy who was beyond happy when I understood his reasoning- when I accepted that. I've always loved that reasoning. "Tyler!" Jason pants again, and I lock his lips with mine. Jason's hands move to my hair, holding me closer as he moans, hips rocking, hands tugging, back arching.

"I love you." I pant, and he moans again. My lips move to his neck, kissing his warm skin as he shivers, and soon he reaches his climax, and in a few minutes more I reach my own. We still, sweaty but not exactly gross. The others are making noise as well, still having fun, but even so our little world is filled with a quiet bliss as we ignore them, ignore the sound, and simply watch each other. I close my eyes though, tired and still technically drunk, placing my forehead against his.

"I," Jason starts, trying to catch his breath still. "I love me too."

"Fuck you."

"You just did." I laugh softly, and Jason locks our lips again as I change our positions once more. Jason lays on top of me, our bodies seemingly melted together, our kiss soft, Jason's lips swollen just slightly. "I love you." Jason mumbles. "God, how I love you." I hum, pleased, our kiss ending as Jason still paces his breathing, staring down at me, his hands in my hair.

"I love you too." I run a hand along his bare back, Jason relaxing into my touch, laying down on top of me. "Do you want to go to bed?"

"No," Jason mumbles, and yawns. "I just want to stay here."

"On the hard floor?"

"Correction, I'm on your hard _abs and chest_ , not the floor. And I'm rather comfy so I don't want to move." I roll my eyes but the drowsy feel starts to become overwhelming, and I yawn, Jason yawning in reply. "I love you…" He mumbles again.

"I love you more."

"Impossible." We drift off to sleep shortly after, oblivious to the noise, the smells and the profanity taking place not too far away.

 **~Third Person~**

The small sorcerer fumbles with the house key as the blonde-haired human lab-monkey (and boyfriend) grins with amusement.

"Need-?"

"No!" Seto interrupts, face getting pink. "I can handle the door just fine."

"Should I be jealous?" Brice teases the older (though smaller) male.

"Yeah, you should be, because unlike you the door knows how to slam into me." Brice flushes red with embarrassment as Seto glances to him, and the sorcerer laughs loudly, then sticks out his tongue. Brice makes a face.

"Well, I-!"

"AHA!" Seto interrupts with a cheer, managing to get the door unlocked. He throws the door wide open and quickly goes inside. "I'm ba- I'M LEAVING!" Seto darts back out of the house, face a flustered pink, eyes wide. Brice, curious, darts inside as Seto warns him that it's dangerous. And Brice begins to laugh when he sees everyone, on the floor, naked. The smell of sex is pungent, and Seto's reaction only makes the situation even more hysterical for the blonde-haired boy.

It's hard to tell exactly what went on, but the alcohol involved in it is evident. Due to how closely everyone is bunched up though it's hard to tell just exactly who did who. The only thing clear to both the sorcerer and the blondie is that Tyler and Jason had no part of the "orgy" that took place, rather secluded and wrapped up with blankets, both smiling in their blissful slumber.

"I think it's cute."

"IT ISN'T CUTE IT'S GROSS I DON'T WANT TO SEE ALL OF THAT!"

"So, you're the faithful type then?" The blondie asks. The sorcerer looks offended.

"Of course! I've always been faithful, Brice!"

"Then tell your door-friend to fuck off." And with that the blondie begins to traverse the orgy, hoping to reach the hallway without drowning in a sea of sexual activity.

* * *

 _ **":| didn't even have to read this but I could already tell by the reviews and story name that I'm gonna go drink a couple bottles of bleach right now"**_

 **Dear Guest account,**

 **A.) don't go drinking bleach, and B.) I don't know what this review was intended to mean but it personally made me feel extremely self conscious and I don't like that feeling, so if you meant it to get under my skin, then please show yourself the fucking door because I don't need that in my life after all the shit I've been through the past year or so.**

 **If you weren't trying to be an ass and were genuinely** **trying to be funny... you failed. If you don't like what I write don't stay around. I'm giving people what they want. But I do have to thank you, because your review reminded me that I needed to fix the "Suggestions" chapter. Anyone wanting to make a new one-shot suggestion, please refer to the first chapter in the story, as it's now updated. Thank you. :)**

 **\- Curse**


End file.
